new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kōsuke
"Beauty is power; a smile is its sword." History Kōsuke once lived in resplendence. He had everything he could imagine and he grew up fed by a silver spoon. He didn't have a single care in the world, and was often surrounded by the beauty and wealth his family had accumulated over the generations. Very early in his life, he was on a holiday trip with his family where he saw countless towns and settlements stricken by poverty and other ailments - material or otherwise. His family did not care and would often dismiss his pleas to help, saying that it was neither attractive nor important to help those in need. As he grew older, Kōsuke grew tired and bored over the mass of wealth he was surrounded with. He enjoyed the beauty of it all but to him it felt vapid and lacking substance. When he turned 16 Kōsuke left his family and trained in a small monastery, hoping to seek an answer and cure to his ennui. It was in this monastery that he found religion in the form of Shelyn, the Goddess of Art and Beauty. Her teachings eventually led him to live an ascetic lifestyle, so he may enjoy the beauty in all things without being blinded by materialistic vices like wealth. He took up Calligraphy as an art form, and began writing about his feelings and the things he sees. Whether it were poems, art, or stories, Kōsuke quickly became enamored by the art form and devoted himself to sharing it with the world. By the time he was 24, he had completed his monastic training and traveled New Horizon, sharing his art, teachings, and spirituality to all who would listen. He has not visited his home since leaving, and does not intend to as he believes that his family would not appreciate art his art as he does, as he does not use expensive materials. Ten years later, he finds himself at the new settlement of the Eternal Blockade. It is in dire need of assistance and Kōsuke believes he can provide a great deal of assistance to it and spread kindness and beauty throughout it while he does so. Appearance Kōsuke is a fairly tall, lithe human man. His porcelain skin is only slightly lighter than his waist length silver hair, and only slightly darker than his pale white eyes. He wears simple, yet tasteful and ornate robes fashioned to the ideals and iconography of Shelyn. The robes are of humble materials, but Kōsuke has spent a great deal of time over the years finding natural resources to bring it up to Shelyn's standards of artistry. He carries with him a giant paintbrush which he uses to create his calligraphic art pieces. It is heavily fortified with ornate metals, and can be used as a weapon in combat (functioning like a heavy mace). Personality Kōsuke is extremely intelligent and wise, even for his age of 34. He is quite perceptive and proverbial, and is kind in demeanor. He sees the good in everyone, and longs to embrace that side. He isn't quite emotionally intelligent, and through the years of monastic training has stunted negative and superfluous emotions. Through these banes, he is unable to really deal with extreme forms of conflict, and doesn't believe that people can be totally evil. While perceptive, he doesn't necessarily deal with lying and deception with negativity. He understands that sometimes people need to lie, but if he discovers that they're lying for the sake of it, he will attempt to rehabilitate the person so they are more honest from then on. He believes nobody, not even devils and demons, as so far from goodness that they can't be redeemed. Everyone has some aspect of beauty that can be nurtured. Loves * Art (Specifically painting, calligraphy, and stories); * Raindrop Cake, Mochi, Wagashi, Fruit Parfait; * Spring, as that is when flowers and nature thrives and shows it's true colours; * Peacocks, songbirds, any overly colourful creature; * Kindness, selflessness, and religious devotion to goodness; * Chimes, Woodwind, and gentle percussion; and * Meditation. Fears Given his sheltered lifestyle and terminally positive attitude, there isn't much in the way of fear for Kōsuke. If anything were to be his greatest fear, it would be the destruction of precious artworks and sources of natural and man-made beauty (like landmarks, great architecture, waterfalls and springs, forests and meadows, etc). Hobbies * Calligraphy; * Painting; * Writing; * Eating sweets; * Reciting psalms and prayers; * Charity; and * Marie Kendo-ing Family * Takenaka Ren, Father * Takenaka Junko, Mother * Takenaka Miku, Younger Sister Friends While not explicitly dubbed as such, Kōsuke has been developing a kind of paternal relationship to two Kitsune, Tsukiko and Mazarine. He sees them as two young Kits who have amazing potential, but could mature a little bit more before seeing the wider world. As an extension of this, he has formed a respectful friendship with their perceived interim carer and owner of Baazlepub, Vic. Enemies None for now, as he has lived a particularly lonely and nomadic life. Aspirations * Own a temple for Shelyn, so that her beauty may be shared and centralised in a new place; * Create a masterpiece; * Give more than 1,000,000 gp of wealth to an organisation that closely follows his virtues; and * Achieve spiritual enlightenment.